


Meditation

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode 2.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes home after Joe walked away. Coda to 2.13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head before the last scene had even finished. Huge thanks to [imaginarycircus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus) for staying awake and betaing so quickly!

Steve pulled into his driveway, slamming on the brakes. He managed to turn off the truck before punching the steering wheel. Where the hell did Joe get off keeping information from him? He had a right to know, dammit! Hadn't he lost enough--he lost his mother, his father, his childhood, he'd been beaten half to death and watched Jenna be shot to death...at what point, exactly, did he earn the right to the truth?

He slammed the door of the truck and stalked to the front door of his house, frowning when he walked in and the lights were on. He didn't remember leaving them on. A noise sounded from the kitchen, and he had his gun out before he even consciously thought about it.

"I'm pretty sure there's a limit on how many times you can draw your gun on your partner before you're actually in trouble," Danny said.

Steve holstered his gun. "Only if I don't recognize you after you've broken into my house and actually shoot you."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you were the one who broke into your house the first time."

Steve closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He wasn't in the mood. Though he should have expected it after Sutherland's fall to his death. Danny would, of course, check up on him. And he wouldn't admit it, any more than Steve would mention it. So.... "Danny, what are you doing here?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Danny held up a six pack of Longboards. "I brought beer?"

"You moonlighting as a delivery boy now?" Steve asked, unstrapping his thigh holster and crossing the room to lay it on the coffee table.

"Funny," Danny said, putting the beer on the table. "Why are you dressed like a ninja? Or do I want to know? Because since I didn't get a call about a case, I'm going to assume it wasn't that."

Steve dropped down onto the couch, pulling off his gloves and tossing them beside the gun. "It wasn't a case," he said as he pulled off his vest and added it to the pile on the table.

Danny sat down beside him. "Which I already deduced. So what happened?"

The guy never quit. "It's nothing."

"Are we really going to do that again?"

Steve glared at him, but Danny just looked back, eyebrows raised. Swear to God, the guy could drive a dead person to confess to things with that look. "Joe," Steve said at last, his jaw aching from tension.

"Joe...what? Called you out for an op with the military of which he is no longer a part? Because that seems unlikely."

Steve growled a little, but Danny just kept looking at him with that look. "Adam Noshimuri," Steve said slowly, "kidnapped Joe. He thought that Joe killed his father, and he wanted to beat it out of him." And the worst thing was, Steve could understand the sentiment. He'd been there. But...he'd been right about his father's killer. Adam's father wasn't even actually dead.

"I take it you rescued him? Is anybody dead?"

That wrangled a laugh out of Steve's throat. "No," he said, shaking his head and laughing again, even though none of it was funny. "Not even Hiro, apparently."

"What?"

At least that news had wiped that patient look off Danny's face. "I rescued Joe--he's a little bloody, but he'll live. Apparently that earned me the right to know that Hiro isn't dead. Joe helped him fake his death."

"But..." Danny frowned at him for a long time. "I missed something, right?"

Steve shrugged. "We both did, and I don't think we're getting any answers anytime soon. When I pressed Joe for them, he decided he'd rather walk home."

"There's a conversation I'm not sorry I missed," Danny muttered. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"No." Steve thought back over the conversation, the anger surfacing again. "Apparently being tortured, losing friends, losing my _parents_ is not enough to give me the right to know what the hell is going on!"

"Hey." Danny laid a hand on Steve's arm. "Calm down. You're not going to figure anything out being angry."

Steve glared at him. "Oh, because being calm has gotten me so far?"

"When have you ever been calm about this?"

"Then why are you suddenly expecting me to be now?"

Danny left his hand where it was, and the look was back, or a variation of it Steve knew almost as well, one that had his anger shifting into something else. "Maybe you just need to channel that energy somewhere else."

Despite himself, Steve smirked at that. "You reading new age self-help books now?"

"Hey, I'm trying to set a mood over here," Danny said. "But if you'd rather not, then--" He dropped his hand from Steve's arm and was halfway to his feet when Steve grabbed him and yanked him back down to the couch.

In a second, Danny was flat on his back on the couch, Steve straddling his thighs. "I didn't say I'd rather not." Steve's hands moved down Danny's sides, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

Danny reached for Steve's belt. "Good," was all he said before Steve had Danny's shirt open and was kissing his way up Danny's chest in a hurry, biting at Danny's chin before he claimed Danny's mouth. His hands were still busy getting Danny's pants down, every bump of his cock against his hand and Danny's stomach making him that much harder.

Danny was gripping Steve's ass, urging him on, which was not exactly helping with Steve's ability to deal with zippers and buttons in the least, but Steve finally got Danny's pants open and wrapped both their cocks in his hand.

He released Danny's mouth and took a deep breath, licking and biting his way down Danny's cheek to his neck and then down to his shoulder. He let his teeeth sink in there just enough to hear Danny gasp and feel Danny's hands gripping Steve's ass even tighter.

The friction was too much. Steve let go and pushed himself up on one hand, lifting his other to his mouth, watching Danny's pupils get even darker as Steve licked his hand. He lowered his hips enough to get their cocks in his grasp once more, setting a punishing pace with his hands and his hips, but keeping himself propped up just enough that he could watch Danny's face the whole time.

He could see when Danny lost his focus--and God, wasn't that a victory all in itself, making Danny lose all that laser focus. His eyes went hazy, his bottom lip half-disappearing under his teeth like he was struggling not to form words--another victory all on its own.

And then his eyes closed and he arched up, coming against Steve's hand and stomach, not even his teeth trapping his lip enough to stop the sound that escaped him. That sound was the last straw and Steve came, his arm losing strength and more or less dropping him onto Danny's body, his hand stilling between them, but his hips still moving a little, as if they weren't quite ready for it to be over.

Steve lay there, breathing, mind empty for one brief, glorious moment, sweat cooling, feeling Danny's heartbeat against his chest. He knew they'd soon be talking about Joe, and the Yakuza and how they could find out what was going on. Because Danny would insist on it being 'they' and not 'Steve.' Sex had only postponed the conversation. But he also knew Danny was right and he'd think better if he was calm.

And all the meditation techniques in the world didn't hold a candle to sex with Danny Williams when it came to calming him down.  
\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
